The present invention relates generally to storage systems and specifically to software tools for optimizing storage systems.
Storage systems typically include a number of device ports that can be interconnected with cabling such as fibre channel cables in a wide variety of interconnection patterns (i.e., topologies). Often such systems change over time due to a variety of factors such as changing storage requirements, equipment failures, and the addition or removal of hosts that require storage services. Assessing the efficacy of a current interconnection pattern and the presence of unused ports is often a time-consuming task that must be repeated on a regular basis in order to maintain high system performance.